Marilyn Manson
Origin: Marilyn Manson (band) Self-Made owner: Neko and Draco Skin Creator: KingRaptor Man, Marilyn Manson Makes Me Mess Myself. Description: Marilyn Manson (born Brian Hugh Warner on January 5, 1969) is an American musician, artist and former music journalist known for his controversial stage persona and image as the lead singer of the eponymous band, Marilyn Manson. His stage name was formed from juxtaposing the names of two 1960s American cultural icons, namely actress Marilyn Monroe and convicted multiple murder mastermind Charles Manson as a critical and, simultaneously, laudatory appraisal of America and its peculiar culture.He has a long legacy of being depicted in the media as a detrimental influence on young people. The seemingly outrageous styles for which he models and the controversy surrounding his lyrics have led to his very pronounced public appeal. VSH Abilities: Taunt Ability - Nightmare: All players will run away from Marilyn with their melee weapons, essentially the opposite of the Christian Brutal Sniper. Secondary Ability - Bait: Marilyn becomes rage locked for 20 seconds to place a fake ammo box where he is currently standing. This costs ~50 rage to use (scales to HP remaining). Any player that picks up this ammo box will become frozen and blind for 15 seconds and become outlined. The player will hear a sound clip for the duration of the freeze. There can be up to 3 fake ammo boxes at one time. Tips for Playing as Marilyn Manson: *Placing your Bait on top of a real ammo box will make it near impossible to spot. Allowing for an easy catch. *Activating your rage ability is a great way to scatter players from each other, or force them to run off ledges and hiding spots. *If you know a Spy is right behind you, set a trap quickly so that you can trap the Spy and kill him with ease. *If you are a Warping Marilyn Manson, placing a trapped ammo box at your feet and warping someone to your ammo box is a good tatic, even if the process takes at least 40 seconds. This works very well at Last Man Standing. *Try to place baits near choke points around the map, so they must avoid it or go into it, for example: the entry ways into or out of the control point. *Try to place them in areas where people would commonly walk and often. For example around the edges of nucleus. Tips for playing Against Marilyn *Keep an eye out for ammo boxes in unusual areas. They may be traps. *Keep in mind you run away from Marilyn, not forced to run towards like Christian Brutal Sniper. You may be forced to run away, into a hazard. *Try to be in a room or a crowded space so that when Marilyn uses his rage, you will not be forced into a hazard. *An interesting feature to note is that since Marilyn is based off the Spy and has a Your Eternal Reward like every other Spy-based class, every kill besides Goobma Stomps Marilyn makes during his rage will not appear in the kill feed. Media Category:Bosses